Hari Ini
by mizuraina
Summary: Hari ini, aku melepaskan tiga hal. Impianku, masa-masa sekolahku, dan kamu. /SasuHina / short fic / #16 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Hari Ini** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

**Warning** : AU, romance, hurt, ficlet, based true story, etc

#16 of #365StoriesProject

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

_Hari ini, aku melepaskan tiga hal_

_Impianku, masa-masa sekolahku, dan kamu._

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>24 Mei 2014<strong>

Aku melirik ke arahmu. Lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mencuri pandang ke arahmu, dengan berbagai alasan. Pura-pura mengikuti obrolan dengan teman yang duduk di belakangku, padahal sebenarnya aku mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk melirik padamu. Atau aku mengedarkan pandang ke sekitarku—pada siswa-siswi tahun ketiga dengan pakaian berbeda dari biasanya, jas dan dress—yang pada akhirnya aku melirikmu, hanya untuk sepersekian detik berlalu.

Hei, aku menyukai sensasi seperti ini. Aku yang menjadi pengagum rahasiamu. Aku yang selalu mencuri pandang ke arahmu, berharap bertemu pandang dengan iris lavenderku. Aku yang berdebar-debar hanya karena kau tersenyum, walau senyummu bukan untukku. Aku yang tanpa sadar selalu mengalihkan pandangan ketika kau menolehkan kepala ke arahku, walaupun seseorang yang kaucari bukanlah diriku.

Aku bertanya-tanya. Apa kau tak pernah menyadari ekor mataku selalu mengawasi setiap inchi gerak-gerikmu? Apa kau ... memang tak peka? Ah ya, kau memang tak peka. Kau begitu dingin, tanpa ekspresi, dan sering bergumul dengan duniamu sendiri. Bukankah begitu?

Aku kadang bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mengapa aku menyimpan rasa untukmu? Mengapa aku masih saja memperhatikanmu walau aku bertekad untuk melupakanmu? Mengapa kau selalu terbayang dalam benakku, dalam kesendirianku?

Tak ada jawaban pasti. Aku hanya bisa menerka-nerka yang berujung pada jalan buntu tanpa menghasilkan sebuah alasan. Karena masalah hati, seringkali tak bisa terbaca oleh logika.

Nama Nara Shikamaru dan suara tepukan tangan menyadarkanku sepenuhnya. Sambutan telah berakhir, berganti dengan acara selanjutnya. Penyerahan piala, piagam, dan sejumlah uang prestasi kepada juara kelas dari tahun ketiga. Pertama, dari kelasku. Lalu ... kelasmu. Nama Uchiha Sasuke terpanggil. Namamu. Kau melangkah, ke depan panggung tanpa walimu. Kau ... yang telah kehilangan kedua orang tuamu.

Aku menikmati detik-detik ketika kau menerima penghargaan yang kau raih. Aku dapat melihatmu tersenyum, entah itu senyum haru, atau senyum yang menyiratkan kepedihan. Hei, walaupun orang tuamu tak ada lagi di dunia ini, mereka pasti bangga padamu. Orang tuamu, guru-gurumu, teman-temanmu, termasuk aku. Semuanya. Kau, menjadi kebanggaan sekolah ini.

Saat semua juara kelas telah mendapatkan penghargaan, kau kembali ke bangkumu. Itu berarti, melewati kelasku. Aku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku, tersenyum padamu. Walau aku tahu kau sama sekali tak melirik padaku. Iya, kau hanya tersenyum tipis pada teman-teman yang memberikan selamat padamu. Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa memberimu ucapan selamat dalam hati.

Aku menghela napas, mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Acara kali ini diambil alih oleh OSIS, yang tiba-tiba mengambil papan triplek berisi beragam kertas mungil berwarna-warni, tertuliskan harapan-harapan yang akan diraih di masa mendatang.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau menulis apa?" tanya Ino, gadis berbalut dress kuning cerah yang senada dengan rambut pirangnya.

Yang kutulis adalah harapan-harapanku dan ... melupakanmu. Aku tersenyum. "Harapanku. Memangnya kenapa, Ino-_chan_?"

Ino menekuk wajahnya. "Yah ... aku malah menulis namaku dan Gaara-_kun_."

Aku terkekeh geli. Ino ada-ada saja. Pandang mata kami kini tertuju pada gantungan papan triplek yang diikatkan dengan berpuluh-puluh balon udara, yang digenggam oleh sepuluh orang perwakilan dari kami.

"... harapan kalian tak hanya berakhir di sini. Kalian telah mengukir impian-impian di kertas ini, yang akan terbang tinggi, menembus cakrawala," ucap _sensei _mengakhiri kata-kata bijaknya. Dan balon udara dilepas, bersama dengan beribu harapan yang terukir di kertas-kertas. Tangis haru dan tepukan tangan berdengung di telingaku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Terbanglah tinggi-tinggi, karena perjuanganku tak sampai di sini.

Hari ini, aku menerbangkan harapanku, impianku.

Hari ini, hari untukku mulai melangkah, memasuki dunia yang lebih keras dari masa-masa sekolah.

Hari ini ... aku melepasmu, menghapus namamu dari hati dan pikiranku.

Aku lagi-lagi melirik padamu, tersenyum hambar. Selamat tinggal, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akan melupakanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

—FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Hari ini dan berjuta detik yang telah berlalu ... aku tak pernah melihat sosokmu.<strong>

**24 Mei 2014 = hari perpisahan sekolah, based true story**

**Any comment? :D**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
